


Fire & Water

by Sunako_Akuma



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 sixth prompt: ocean"He was born from the lap of Mother Earth and Nothing. Along with Water. Mother Earth’s body was cold, his heat made it bearable in the endless nothing that had been the other creator of his. Water cooled Mother Earth’s body when he got too riled up, soothed the scorches when he lashed out. It was only the three of them and Nothing around them."
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Fire & Water

**Author's Note:**

> I took the word 'world-building' too literal. And created an entire world creation myth/idea alongside it.  
> Please tell me if I need to tag it as crack or just leave it as it is.  
> I'll be totally honest. I have not managed to figure out a sensible summary to this story.

He was born from the lap of Mother Earth and Nothing. Along with Water. Mother Earth’s body was cold, his heat made it bearable in the endless nothing that had been the other creator of his. Water cooled Mother Earth’s body when he got too riled up, soothed the scorches when he lashed out. It was only the three of them and Nothing around them. Until slowly life, so unlike theirs, begun living in the massive creations of Water. Where Mother Earth, Water and he, ran until they wanted, endlessly if so desired, these creatures were gone in less than a bling of an eye. And so, so frail. When he tossed that giant ball of essence directly from himself, many died. Before it had always only been like Nothing’s endless realm. Mother Earth told him by tossing that ball into Nothing’s realm he created light. Light and Day. Night and Dark. But even if they came from Nothing, he still didn’t like that he simply threw something into his dwells. Soon the three of them stared at the giant ball of rock so close to Mother Earth’s body. And then Water’s largest creation begun to move. It receded and returned, flooding Mother Earth’s shores. He and Water spent a long time simply watching the constant motion. When Mother Earth had a bad day or simply was just in the mood to play shift it with her body, sometimes waves that towered far above them appeared. He never stayed. Had no desire to get soaked to the last essence of his being. Water was totally different in that regard. He simply stayed in the position he was, wave crashing into him, while he, Fire, had fled to the closest place he could get to Nothing. After that he returned to Water, who was simply still sitting at the same place as before.

Fire was hot tempered. Mother Earth called him that. As she called Water cool calmed. A weird explanation to their behaviour. It was later that time, that Water crashed into him, dragging him far into his massive creation to show him life. Mother Earth and Nothing were also present. Watching as these ‘things’ slowly crawled from the water. In the time that followed, Fire watched Water become more and more happy, enjoying playing with the frail beings that called him home. Nothing sometimes gave them ‘toys’. He sent them down, in a glowing red, for them to play with. These rocks were harder than the rocks from Mother Earth’s body. They found them fun.

They watched creatures rise and fall, sometimes they wanted to test their strengths and prove their superiority and fought them to extinction. Neither of them cared. Water and he were always so close, they always worked together. Heat and Cold, Ice and Magma, Fire and Water.

So, when these pitiful creatures appeared that called themselves humans, Fire at first didn’t care. Then when they were sitting on their ledge, watching humans chop down their threes, rip into holes into Mother Earth’s body. Neither liked it, but they knew Mother Earth would hit them were it hurt the most. She would defend herself; she always did. Fire had just never thought that it was Water he’d need to protect.

It begun when the humans begun to pollute the water in the rivers that Water made. It smelled rotten and like death. Fire hated it and wanted Water to do something against it. But Water just let it happen. Fire couldn’t understand. He didn’t want to either. If Water wasn’t doing anything, he would and they would see that they needed Water and had to respect him. He roared; fires burned. Along with forests, no water fell in the form of rain. He burned their homes and dwells. Nothing answered with the rocks, to give them something to play with, to sooth him. He didn’t want to be soothed. He wanted revenge for Water. He wanted them to suffer.

He agreed with Mother Earth. She told him that Water only reacted on her orders, not out of his own will. Fire tried to make Water see that if he didn’t do anything they would continue to use and abuse him. Water didn’t react. He still let humans use him and it angered Fire. It was then that Fire learned that he was anger. So full of it and no way to get rid of it.

The humans learned that water was the way to beat fire. And sometimes that fire was stronger than water. They learned his fire was dangerous. It bit and burned, leaving only destruction behind, when they tried to control him, it angered him even more and volcano’s exploded, burning down dwells built there. They couldn’t stop the strength of the hottest parts of himself. They learned, Fire was strength and uncontrollable, always dangerous. No matter what Fire did. They didn’t stop polluting Water. And they still didn’t show him any respects.

Then the human’s made their way to the great creation of Water, the ocean. They disrespected it as much as the rest of Waters creations. Fire called upon the other, loyal life living in the ocean. Told them that humans were fresh meat, free to kill and destroy. He called upon heat and created storms, Water finding fascination with them and joining in on the fun of creating a structure of destruction.

Humans still didn’t respect Water.

The last straw for Fire was when they called Water Ocean. He lost it. He raged, screamed and destroyed. Volcano’s answered to his call, deep underground hiding in the ocean’s darkness and high above Mother Earth’s skin. The sun also answered, droughts plagued the lands. He felt something cool and deeply familiar crawl around him, Water. It became dark, he was in another familiar embrace. Mother Earth. He finally calmed. He sinks into a sleep, hearing Mother Earth’s plans he wasn’t amused. But also, not surprised. It would take him away from everything to specific. Water would be there too. And Fire would only have to find him.

**_~||~_ **

Fire woke up as Danny Williams. All in all, he didn’t mind as much. He liked the name. Fire or Danny, those names were the only ones he would accept. Much like Fire, Danny hated to ocean. They were the same after all. They hated the ocean, partially because they were fire, and fire burned and the ocean was a vast stretch of water that didn’t burn, though the largest part was because human’s called Water by that forsaken name of his creation. His human family wasn’t perfect, but they tried and that was enough to not anger them. Danny and Fire.

What gave him the excuse to openly state how much he hated the ocean was, when Billy drowned in it. The boy had been Danny’s close friend and Danny had mourned deeply. But Danny also understood why Fire wasn’t scared of the ocean or of water. The boy had been too weak to fight the riptide and too fearful to trust Water or Fire. Danny did. Danny trusted them both. When they were pulled down, Danny and Fire were slowly becoming one. And as mortal as they were now, Fire was eternal and Water wouldn’t let their mortal bodies drown.

It took a few years after that, until Fire and Danny fully became one. He needed to find Water and his mortal body. Danny had joined the police. It was something different and didn’t bore him like economics did. While useful, Danny had no interest in money. He could sleep in the snow and not freeze, due to the fire in his body. The only interest was Water. And while money brought information, money didn’t help him if he didn’t even knew where to get for said information, precise information, and how Water looked. While he basic’s he knew. Water had always been larger in form than Danny had been, so his mortal body would be larger, but due to him being only 5 foot 5, pretty much every male was larger than him.

It was then that Danny learned the need for procedure. He stared into the gleeful face of a child molester that walked free, because that morron that called Danny his partner, took the evidence without the warrant. Fire had raged in him and Danny didn’t hold it back. That man was in his home, probably looking for his next victims. Fire raged in that house. Flames loathed in every colour it could. The Newark Fire Department tried and failed to fight the flames. In the end they had to wait for the fire to starve itself out of existence. It took a long time. Danny had laughed in privacy, when he read though the report. There was no source. They couldn’t find one. In the end they said a technical defect. He knew Mother Earth wasn’t too happy with him but understood. It had reminded them both of the humans relationship to Water and not matter how kind Mother Earth was, she couldn’t watch one of her children be abused like this.

Grace was… an awkward surprise. Don’t mistake Danny wrong, he loved his daughter, just the fact that it happened was awkward. And he also knew that Mother Earth had her paws in this. This was the kind of punishment she loved dealing out. Just she usually dished it out on humans, not on Fire or Water. Or both. While he loved Grace with every fibre of his angry and eternal being, Rachel… he had problems with. She wanted to live a lifestyle that costs Water a lot and that he couldn’t do. And to add he had seen the male with her in the light of his fire. He told her that he wasn’t doing a relationship when she was having mates at the side. He nearly slipped up on that. He had to say boyfriend, it felt wrong in his mouth, but humans always tried to make themselves look better than animals, despite the fact they were just that.

Unsurprising Grace favoured him. She was his daughter; she had inherited his fire and one day would be able to use it. He told her about Water, about Mother Earth and Nothing. Grace loved them and at night when the sky was clear enough, they watched Nothing throw too small toys to them, watching them glow until they vanished. Nothing may not always have been there like Mother Earth was, but Fire and Danny and Water and his mortal form, were still a part of Nothing. Grace begun calling Mother Earth and Nothing her grandparents. Danny didn’t correct her. Because Grace was still human, despite also being eternal and would return to the plains of theirs when the mortal form fell apart. She only knew the concept of morality.

Amusingly Grace loved the water, even the ocean, always calling hello to Water. Even Rachel commented on the fact that Grace nearly lived in it. Danny hadn’t cared that much about it. All that counted to him was Grace and finding Water.

Grace asked often about a sibling. A sibling from his blood. God, he had been so smug when Grace said that at the family dinner with Rachel. While Danny would love a second child, he stayed clear from any woman or man in that regard. Because he may love Grace and Mother Earth, but he needed to find Water before and Mother Earth was just as much as a sucker for Grace as Danny was. And that Water will be.

It was the hottest summer and winter for a very long time. Danny was seething. The heat in the office was barely tolerable and all his colleagues were staying the hell away from him. Unknowingly it was a reaction to an ancient instinct not to cross an angry eternal being. Rachel just took Gracie and moved to Hawaii. Across the forsaken continent, to a tiny string of islands in the middle of the ocean.

“Danny…” His eyes snapped to the chief who flinched.

“Your application was accepted at HPD, I called and made sure that you can start as soon as you are on the island.” Danny nodded, grateful that he had done it. His co-workers here knew his typical anger, but they never experience true rage.

“Thanks.” His voice was raspy, Fire’s hiss coming through lightly. It took them nearly three months for them send an answer. Talk about ‘open islanders’.

That night he bought the earliest ticket to Hawaii. Danny didn’t like it. Hawaii was isolated, unlike New York, the chances of finding Water were lower there. Even if Hawaii was a place Water would absolutely love.

Danny hated Hawaii more because of the people than the weather, or rather the lack of it, the heat, all the things he said. He fought with Rachel, even played with the thought of torching her place, but let it go. Grace still loved Rachel and simply for that Danny would care for her. Didn’t stop him from getting Grace back, even threatened her to go to a court and tell them she broke a law by illegally taking Grace out of the county against his will. Stanley wisely didn’t cross his path. Even the best lawyers couldn’t help Rachel in that regard. They went back to their agreement before Rachel took off to Hawaii. He got Gracie every weekend, but one every month and during that week he had Grace. While not ideal, it worked with his job better than not.

Meka made most barely bearable. Mother Earth was the one who kept him calm most of the time but having Meka on his side made it more comforting in Hawaii. If people have him grief by refusing to talk to him, Meka took over and they all wondered why he was an angry person. Sun cream was a funny thing. Seeing that neither Grace nor he could get burned by the sun. He created it. His creation wouldn’t harm him. It was amusing. Meka became a friend. Someone Danny begun to enjoy this island with. He was invited on weekends so their kids could play, Amy was happy to get to know him as a person and for Danny it had been too long that he had people around at cared. They didn’t notice, but as they begun to trust him, Meka faster than Amy and Billy almost immediately, the sun stopped burning and fire became gentler around them. His essence wouldn’t hurt those that trusted him.

**_~||~_ **

John McGarrett. Ex-police. Apparently well-loved within the force, well enough that no one wanted his case anymore after two days. Tanaka had told him, that John had been chasing ghosts and promptly kicked Danny out his office. The house itself was still the same mess it had been a few days ago, Danny had seen on the crime scene pictures. Blood splattered on the walls and over pictures and other memento. Something was off about this house. It felt far too familiar. A familiarity he only could get from Mother Earth and Gracie here. He heard a noise in the garage and snuck towards it. The feeling got stronger and Danny more irritated by it. Then he saw the man. And it clicked. Danny lighted up. The sun reacted to it and started to shine stronger.

“Water!” Water whirled around and Danny saw the recognition in his eyes. The steps between them were closed in mere seconds as they came together in a hug. Water’s large frame wrapping around him and an all too familiar calmness flooded him. He had Water back.

“Fire!” They both heard a familiar rumbling and knew Mother Earth was happy.

“Finally, Finally Water. I missed you.” Water grinned. Happiness was written in his eyes so clearly that Danny clutched himself closer to Water.

“Yeah, missed you too Fire. But honestly, what do I call you now?”

“Danny. Danny Williams.”

“Steve, Steven McGarrett.”

**Author's Note:**

> Danny and Steve as Fire and Water.  
> Yes, this a start to a new series, as I again took my notes and promptly ignored them again.  
> If there are questions, just ask. Thanks for reading.


End file.
